Carly Nagisa
Current Background Carly Nagisa is a reporter from a Neo Domino City newspaper that can never seem to cut a good break with them and is at constant peril of losing her job. In light of this, Carly actually learns a lot about the city on a regular basis, more than even her arch rival does the day she finally meets Jack Atlas. Stricken with him from day one and determined to aid him in his quest to resume the title of king, Carly does whatever she believes is necessary to help him-even if it ends up hurting him. She'd chosen one such path when she went to the Arcadia Movement to see what she could learn about the Signers from them, where a twist of fate left her falling to her imminent death. Her last thoughts are of Jack, and how she only wished she could see him again. This wish was what turned her into a Dark Signer. Carly has had an opportunity to speak with Misty and the others about their fates, before she was pulled away to the world of Iriphos. In the roleplay, Carly serves as a very unlucky character. Often times, she won't act because her human side is still in control. That being said, she's been completely driven to find Jack Atlas and force him to become a Dark King of the Underworld, thanks to the corruption that has occurred by Aslla Piscu, her Earthbound Hummingbird. During Arc Two, she is defeated at the hands of Jack Atlas at the unofficial Dark Signer hideout, Castle Oblivion, and is thus returned to her normal self. She also joins Team Second Chance, a group of bounty hunters out to verify the validity of bounties and flyers, who has spent a majority of the arc just trying to get from Carly's apartment to Martha's house in Satellite, and fails at this miserably. First Arc First Arrival Dark Signer Carly first appears in Neo Domino City by Yusei's apartment, looking for Jack. After Aki Izayoi slams the door in her face, a Yubel-possessed Johan shows up, and re-opens it for her with a crystal beast. The pair are immediately drawn into a fight with Nanoha Takamachi, who sees the dust settling from the attack on Yusei's apartment and goes to strike down the ones responsible. Although Carly saw Jack at the time, due to circumstances, she and Yubel-Johan were forced to retreat. Nanoha gave chase, and after Aki and Crocodile stepped in to help the little girl battle, the pair were sent flying off from the city to the south, towards Castle Oblivion. Crocodile followed the pair there and suggested they work together to take over the world, starting with the Tower of Salvation. While there, they befriend and then easily make an enemy out of Junpei Iori, who was simply looking for assistance, as Aslla Piscu decided that he made a more pertinent snack. In exchange for Chidori's notebook, Junpei promises to bring them souls. He never actually commits to that promise. A New Dark Signer After the group take over Castle Oblivion to rest, they journey northward to Inaba, where they're following the trail of Judai and Daz Bones, which short of Jack, are pretty much everyone they're looking for at the time. It takes them all night, and after they arrive, they find out that they've missed the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack. However, they do find Raine Sage, who claims to know where Judai and Daz Bonez are. She leads them to the Avengers' Mansion, and after she loses her cool and starts a fight with Haseo, Carly ends up dueling with Yukiko Amagi. Even with interference from Wisemon, she's easily killed, and Carly retreats when Raine does, leaving the mansion in ruins. Before Yukiko's death, she gives her a vision of the world she wants to create with Jack. This is what drives Yukiko down the same path as Raine and Carly have gone once she enters the Shadow Realm. More Dark Signers Carly and Raine re-group with Crocodile, Daz, and Yubel-Johan, as well as two new Dark Signers, one who is Yukiko and the other who is unknown to her at the time. After a small fight the group splits in two, the Dark Sginers in one direction and the pirates plus Yubel-Johan in another. Carly talks with the others, and promises to Judai, the fourth Dark Signer, that she would help keep him safe from Yubel-Johan, who she considers a friend. They arrive at the Western Ruins, where they meet up with Yoko, Colonel Roy Mustang, Ryoma, Lyre, Kirby, a Hypno, and Lan. After a discussion with Hypno about the Black Winged Devil and the world, whose name they learn is Iriphos, the group starts to head to Neo Domino City. Amidst their meal and introductions, they'd received a transmission showing that ALL of the people they were searching for are there. Back to Castle Oblivion After one trip, Carly and Yukiko are left behind, as yet another message from the Satellite Runner causes Lan to run off to Altessa's house-with Raine and Judai not too far behind. Carly and Yukiko decimate the area, clearing it of all survivors minus the Hypno, who chose instead to follow Lyre. They then start to follow after Raine and Judai, and on their way, assuming the best and figuring the four would be re-united in due time, stop at Tower Library, to rest for a brief while. It is there that they meet Wisemon, who as long as they only rest and do not damage the library, agrees to bring them no harm. They are getting ready to leave when approached by Judith, Zelos Wilder, Teddie, Rukia, Anise Tatlin, Link, Tatl, and a Yubel-free Johan. Through some smooth talking by Yukiko, the pair avoid a battle and head south in search of Judai. Carly uses his duel board to locate them, where she finds out that Lan has joined them as a Dark Signer, while Raine has perished. The group then travels to Castle Oblivion, to rest there for the night. They are then approached by an old nemesis, Junpei Iori, who the Dark Signers begin to battle with. They are then attacked by Yukari Takeba, Jiyu Nanohana, Laharl, Dante Sparda, Simon, and Boota as they had come to the rescue of their escaping friend. The battle was fierce, but it is hinted that the Dark Signers made a temporary retreat from the tower, as the first arc ended while this battle was in progress. Second Arc Final Stand During the second arc, Carly awakens at Castle Oblivion. She, Yukiko, and Lan greet Aqua at the door of Castle Oblivion when Aqua decides that the darkness in their souls would forbid them in assisting her. She starts the long assault against the Dark Signers. She starts to lose against Carly and Yukiko, when Jack Atlas, Kenshin Himura, Soul Eater Evans, Yugi Mutou and Dante return to do battle. Carly convinces Jack to duel her one-on-one, while Aqua escapes, Kenshin, Yugi, and Soul battle Yukiko, and Lan takes on Dante solo. However, during the course of the battle Dante attacks all three of the Dark Signers, forcing them to battle together, which ultimately leads to their downfall, as none of the Dark Signers, including the late arriving Dark Signer Dr. Franken Stein, could summon their Earthbounds if another Earthbound was already on the field. By the point this occurs, Iskay Qarwa, Lan's Earthbound, is on the field and remains out for the duration of the fight. Carly puts up a good front by getting out Fortune Lady Earth very early in the duel, but is eventually overpowered by Jack's ultimate dragon. She does, however, manage to kill Junpei Iori with her Fortune Lady, hoping that he will be corrupted and join them as Dark Signers. As she dies, she leaves a note left by Judai to Jack, so that he knows there may still be Dark Signers out there. Shadow Realm Sent to the Shadow Realm, Carly awakens and cries. Coming to terms, she decides that she still wants to fight to live, to see Jack one last time without the help of the evil that once corrupted her, and to redeem herself for all the trouble she caused others. She meets her Dark Signer Self, who berates others and speaks very ill of her deck she is very proud of. Carly goes to duel her as Junpei Iori makes a return in the Shadow Realm, and aides her in this battle. Without his help it is likely she would have lost against the Dark Signer as her hand was not the best given her circumstances. She is grateful for the help, and the pair form a partnership in the Shadow Realm. Junpei will be her bodyguard so she doesn't die again, and she will help him find the notebook that she helped to steal. She also took her Dark Signer's deck, stating that she wished for her Dark Signer side to help her aid Jack one last time. It is not clear how long she intends to keep or use the deck beyond that. She and Junpei reunite with Yukiko and Stein, as they play an extremely dangerous rendition of Hole in the Wall to escape Freakazoid in the Shadow Realm. They left with two gifts, a trash can and a box. It has not been stated what those contained, and both were lost on the return from the Shadow Realm. Team Second Chance Carly appeared with Yukiko and Junpei back in Neo Domino City. Their first decision was to go to Sector Security Headquarters, where they happened to run into Bruno Borrelli, Teddie, Zelos, and several others as they were leaving. They went inside and spoke with the Vice Director, who informed them that in order for Yukiko and Carly to repay their debt to society, they would have to work with Sector Security to verify the validity of bounties on the boards, especially the one tied to Yusei Fudo, as the circumstances surrounding the bounty were vague. After their departure, they head for Carly's apartment. The next day, they pick up cards for Junpei, and decide they need a team name, upon which after Carly and Junpei's suggestions were turned down, they agreed on Team Second Chance. They were going to be on their way to Martha's house to catch up with some friends of theirs, when Carly's car broke down, prohibiting their arrival that day. The following day, they tried to take the train there, where they ran into Touma Kamijou. At this point, Carly has been suffering from dizzy spells, and this finally hits its peak. Touma uses his arm to dispel it, but it returns as the train they've boarded is attacked by two Arcana Shadows. After a moment of blurry haze, Carly borrows Junpei's Evoker, and shows that she has the capability to summon a persona. Her persona, Cassandra, aids her and the team as they battle the two shadows on the train. With the combined efforts of the team, they manage to stop the shadows, as Carly passes out in the middle of a phone call with Akihiko Sanada on Junpei's cell phone. After the two boys manage to create a speeding train hurdling at Akihiko, it takes the combined efforts of Carly and Yukiko to stop it in time. Meeting with Akihiko, the group decides that any form of transit for them is too dangerous, and choose to walk to Satellite. However, having ended up further from their starting position at the apartment, the group has quite a walk ahead of them. Before they even step out of the station, they run into Rikimaru, who is looking for information. He joins them by the end of the third day. Walpurgis Night At midnight, Team Second Chance made a brief stop at Carly's apartment as Walpurgis Night started its assault on Neo Domino City. They are one of the first to spot the creature. While Junpei and the others attack, Carly attempts to scan. The scan results in a horrific kickback, as Carly believes that everything is futile and that there is no hope in facing Walpurgis Night. It's only after the efforts of Touma and Yukiko she's able to snap out of it. Seeing that the creature hovered over the Sector Security Headquarters, Carly attempted to warn others about Momentum and Zero Reverse. Her warnings were partially heeded as Team Second Chance gathered back together. The surprise arrival of Raine who sacrificed herself to protect them made Carly both sad and angry. Determined, she's vowed to find what makes the creature tick, inspired by Raine's lack of fear even in the face of death. Personality Carly's personality is usually very upbeat and bright. She's very clumsy, and prone to finding trouble. However, she's got a good heart and good intentions, for all the trouble she brings. She is also severely obssessed with anything involving Jack Atlas-to the point that she studies him and has a bear plush of him later in the series. As a Dark Signer, very little of that attitude of hers changes, only that she's even more driven to locate Jack Atlas. Most of her good intentions still fall flat. For example, it was her idea to go west, and they only managed to find more people that could kill them, in addition to the amount of time it took to get said people cleared out so that they could work without discovery. In some ways, it could be argued that finding and agreeing to keep Raine around was also a slight bit of bad luck on her part. Raine as a Dark Signer, while motherly, seems to get into fights easy and is constantly battling with Kalistu. Her decision to keep Castle Oblivion as a home base would ultimately destroy the first wave of Dark Signers as well. In the second arc, her decision to work with Junpei and Yukiko, while it had good intentions, has left them miles behind their objectives, something that has been consistent with Carly the entire time she's been in the roleplay. Abilities Dark Signer: As a Dark Signer, Carly had illusory powers in addition to the markings and a D-Wheel that Aslla Piscu provides. Carly's D-Wheel does not have a name, and is never seen otherwise. Carly's deck was also modified to be a Fortune Ladies deck, instead of the Fortune Fairies she normally carries around. Aside from her Dark Signer duel, Carly is hardly seen dueling in the series, and while on Iriphos, has shown that while she does often lose, she is very familiar with her deck and how to use it. Photography: Carly is an adept photographer and takes really good shots. However, they often get taken away from her since people want to keep what she discovers a secret. Carly does not really have many other skills than her ability to snoop. Fortune-Telling: Carly plays a minor fortune-telling game with her Fortune Fairy deck. She asks a question, and then draws a card. Often she pulls surprisingly accurate results, not that they benefit her in any way, since a lot of her fortunes fall out of her favor and she realizes their meaning long after the event has occurred. Double Deck Duelist: Carly currently has two dueling decks. One is her Fortune Fairy deck, which she primarily now uses for fortune-telling. Her second deck type is a Fortune Lady deck, which she took from her Dark Signer self, vowing to use it to redeem herself for her actions. It is modified to work without her Earthbound. She carries both decks on her person at all times. Since the train attack, Carly also has obtained a persona, the tracker-type Cassandra, the unheard prophet. She is based off the tragic prophet Cassandra of the Trojan War in Greek mythology. It is a tracking and battle support Persona. She has no set energy amount, but is capable of the following moves when her persona is summoned: Healing Wave: After a battle Cassandra will make a slight wave of green light fly out to her allies. This will heal only severely minor injuries. It won't work in battle. Relaxing Wave: Cassandra makes a blue light fly around itself toward her allies. This will restore a very small amount of energy to her nearby allies. It can only be done outside of battle. Scan: Carly's Persona has the ability to scan the area for people. She needs to know enough about a Person to get a full reading, however, and is limited only to the world she is currently in. Also, while scanning Carly is not capable of moving and must try to focus, at least a little. Barrier (Self): Cassandra creates a barrier around Carly. It can take a few hits before shattering and leaving Carly without her Persona for a few seconds (varies based on how hard the barrier is hit). Oracle: Once during a battle, Carly can ask for Cassandra to aid the party. This will either doing heavy damage to the team or Healing the team for a large amount, based on a random chance. Combat Carly duels with her Dark Signer Arc decks from the anime when she is in Dark Signer form, and in her normal form, a Fortune Fairy deck. As a duelist she comes off as a lower-ranking one, only because she's severely unlucky when it comes to who she fights against and what occurs during a battle. At the start of her attempts to escape the Shadow Realm, Carly has recovered the Fortune Lady Deck from her Dark Signer, and intends to modify it so that it helps her undo the damage she's caused. She carries both the Fortune Lady and Fortune Fairy decks at all times, using one for her dueling and the other for fortune-telling. Now with her Persona, Carly still serves as a bystander in a fight, but she is more active in the battle by studying opponents and offering support. She does not have this fully figured out yet, and some of her support abilities completely rely on chance. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!